


Only Desire

by Bittodeath



Series: Packs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Keishin, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Coming really fast, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Presentation, Sex Talk, Silly Sex, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: About three years before the first part of PACKS, when Daichi and Sugawara were still un-presented younglings, and when everything was still simple.And then everything changed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This is the second part of PACKS though it actually took place before, but well. My story my rules, eh. This part (which should have three chapters, perhaps more) is mainly about Daichi and Sugawara and their relationship, and also how they handle presenting and fitting in the pack.

Sugawara jumped and tackled Daichi to the ground, bringing the youngling down with him. Daichi laughed under the attack, rolling to escape Sugawara’s deft fingers already tickling him and pinching his flanks, under the gaze of their elders – mainly Omegas, to be perfectly honest.

“Be careful!”, he heard Asahi say in a meek voice, afraid to see them rolling together on the ground – and soon dragged down with them, howling in laughter at their double-attack.

They ceased when Sugawara betrayed Daichi, taking advantage of him being distracted to reach his sides once more and tickle the hell out of him, Daichi retaliating in sending the silver-haired youngling to the ground. They rolled together for a moment, but soon Sugawara was on his stomach, his hands held against his back and Daichi pining him to the ground, his jaw closing on his nape. Sugawara immediately stopped moving, feeling the older male weight against him.

“Daichi”, he called calmly, “what the hell are you doing?”

His voice seemed to snap him back to his senses and he quickly let go, pulling away sheepishly.

“Sorry”, he said, scratching his cheek, “I don’t know what went through my mind.”  
“Daichi”, a voice called, and he looked up to see Kurokawa, one of the young Alphas of the pack, staring at him. “Go find Ukai.”  
“Which one?” Daichi asked, puzzled. “Did I do something wrong?”  
“Ikkei, our pack leader. And no, you did nothing wrong”, Kurokawa reassured him.

Daichi nodded, standing up and going to his Alpha leader – why would Ikkei want to see him anyway? He had to admit he was a bit afraid by his leader, though he knew he was caring and would never let them down. He felt his stomach twist and looked back: Sugawara was staring at him, talking with Kurokawa at the same time, and why did it feel so wrong to walk away?

He found the Alpha-leader basking in the sunlight, watching the youngest ones play together – Hinata and his younger sister, Natsu, and Kageyama nagging them, and Yamaguchi also, rolling in the dirt with Nishinoya. The Alpha’s eyes snapped open when he approached, and Daichi heard him sigh.

“Natsu?” he asked the youngling. “Bring back Keishin please.”

The little girl ran away while the leader patted the wood next to him.

“Come sit here, young Sawamura”, the old man said, and Daichi quickly obeyed, bending his head submissively as he always did with his leader. “Seems like today is a big day, isn’t it?”  
“Is it?” Daichi asked, puzzled. “I didn’t notice anything.”

Ikkei laughed.

“Of course you didn’t”, he said, and Keishin appeared, his eyes widening as he closed the distance between them. “Keishin”, the leader greeted him, “I let you handle this.”

The young Alpha nodded and Daichi stared at him curiously: he knew Keishin should have been chased away by the older Alpha several years ago already, but that he hadn’t on the account that Ikkei was forming him to take care of the pack which now counted a lot of younglings. It wouldn’t be long now before the title of Alpha-leader was officially transmitted to Keishin, who assumed more and more responsibilities.

Keishin gulped and nodded, sitting with them – far away enough that the younglings couldn’t hear what they were saying. He opened his mouth to say something and Daichi was ready to listen to him, but he suddenly turned his head, his eyes wide as he caught the scent. Something smelt really good. A hand gently touched his shoulder and he realized he had stood up and crouched, almost growling, ready to pounce on whatever smelt like that.

He stared in horror when he realized it was Kiyoko walking by them to meet with others. She had presented as Omega two months ago, but as an un-presented youngling he hadn’t been able to tell the difference… until now. Now, she had this heavenly smell that was driving him mad.

“Hey hey, Sawamura, calm down”, Keishin said gently, coaxing him into sitting down. “It’s okay, everything is okay. This is perfectly normal.”  
“What… What’s happening to me”, he asked, his voice quivering – though he knew, at his age they knew this could happen at any moment.  
“Congratulations on your presentation”, Keishin said with a smile. “You are now an Alpha.”

Daichi stared at his hands.

“I… I thought… I need Kõshi”, he simply stated.

Whenever he felt distraught, he would cuddle with other un-presented younglings, but he always had had a peculiar bond with Sugawara, which made him the best to calm him down.

“Calm down, he’s still playing with the others”, Keishin said. “You’ll see him later, okay? We need to talk.”  
“I thought I was going to be an Omega”, he blurted out, staring at the future leader in disbelief.

The oldest Ukai laughed loudly.

“Well you might have been the only one to think that”, he said.  
“You are an Alpha, Daichi”, Keishin said, glaring at his grand-father. “Which means you are now entitled to know about our dynamics.” He looked at Daichi, who was listening attentively. “Firsts thing first, within two years you will experience your first rut.”

Well at least Daichi had heard this word before.

“We will know about it at least two days before, because your scent will change to lure Omegas to mate with you, so you have nothing to be afraid of. You will not harm anyone, even yourself. You might want to choose a mate for this occasion, but you can also refuse. If you do wish to take a mate, it would be preferable to choose an already experienced Omega.”  
“Wha- What do you mean experienced?”  
“An Omega who has already gone through their first heat. You can propose to one of our pack, or I can go with you to negotiate with an Omega-pack. The choice is yours.”

Daichi nodded, gulping. He wasn’t really new to all of this, because they weren’t left in the dark, but he had never experienced desire until now and he wasn’t really sure he liked it. It was worse than his cravings for shoyu ramen.

“Don’t worry too much”, Keishin said. “It’s just biological stuff, you can do nothing against it. You now have three years to learn your dynamics with others and discover what kind of Alpha you are. You can be a leader, like my grand-father and like me, but you can also be a Solitary… though this seems unlikely”, Keishin muttered. “And you can also choose to Mate with one Omega or one Beta. The Bond you make with a Mate is a lifelong thing, so reflect seriously about it.”  
“I will”, Daichi said, a bit dazed.  
“You must also remember that you will now be able to mark others as your own, so be careful how you behave. Also, don’t mark or claim any youngling.”  
“Why would I-”  
“Kurokawa informed me that you almost bit Kõshi. That’s marking, and since he hasn’t presented yet, you shouldn’t do that.” Keishin smiled. “Alright, that will be all for now. Go back to your games, okay? And come find me if you have any questions or any concerns.”  
“I will”, Daichi answered. “Thank you.”

He stood up and walked back to his youngling friends, older pack-members congratulating him on his presentation. Sugawara was still sitting in the same spot, talking about something with Asahi, and Daichi sat down next to them, nuzzling Sugawara’s neck to find the comfort he offered as a scentless youngling, when he was already overwhelmed by scents. Well, maybe scentless wasn’t exact – he had the pack’s scent, but he didn’t have a personal scent to identify him. Sugawara gently stroke his head.

“You presented, didn’t you?”  
“Yeah”, he muttered. “Alpha.”  
“No surprise here”, Sugawara laughed.

He felt good here, it was comfortable and… His eyes snapped open when the sickening sweet scent invaded his nose and his mouth, and he was already drooling, what could only be desire settling in his stomach. He looked up, and surely enough, the scent was coming from Sugawara.

“What is it?” the youngling asked, worried.  
“Omega”, Daichi growled in a low voice, “ _my Omega_.”  
“Oh crap”, Sugawara simply said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara presented as Omega, but there are some... logistical problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring DaiSuga smut and UkaiSuga smut and yes, they are underage (Suga around sixteen and a half, quite close to seventeen).  
> Also I caught up with my NaNo on this chapter so I basically wrote more than 5,000 today. So probability of mistakes is high, just tell it to me.

The least that could be said was that the young presented of the pack were quick to react. Two Alphas pounded on Daichi and pulled him away from his friend, their scents trying to mask the smell of the newly presented Omega, but soon even them were scrunching their noses and stepping even farther. Older Omegas rushed to Sugawara’s side, quickly tugging him away to one of the rooms scent-proofed for their security. His hands were trembling as he laughed hysterically.

“I presented didn’t I?” he said to one of the Omegas, while another ran to search Takeda.

The Omega was there rather quickly, his eyes widening as he entered the room.

“He’s going on his heat isn’t he?” asked a young Omega, cuddled against a stunned Sugawara.  
“I don’t think so…” Takeda answered. “Heat scents are usually very heady scents; this is not the case. It’s just… A particularly strong scent.” He ruffled his hair with a sigh, sitting next to Sugawara who seemed a bit dazed, the sudden presentation making him sleepy. “The stronger the scent, the stronger the heat… I’m sorry Sugawara, but it seems you’ll never be able to go through your heats by yourself”, he said to the newly presented Omega. He then looked at the soon-leaving Omegas surrounding them. “Stay with him, never leave him alone until tomorrow morning. Come to me if there is any problem. He should be sleeping soon, though.” He rose gracefully. “I guess I’ll have to talk with Keishin”, he sighed.

 

“What do you mean, he won’t be able to go through his heats by himself?” Keishin said, a bit dubious. “I know it’s not the most agreeable way to spend a heat, but you’ve already done it, and plenty of Omegas choose to stay with their Omega mates.”  
They were still sitting in the Japanese garden which formed a large part of the inside court of the den, far enough from the kids that they couldn’t hear them, and still able to keep them in sight as they played around.

“It won’t work with Sugawara”, Ikkei interrupted him. “From what I gathered, this youngling as a particularly strong scent. I’ve met an Omega, once, who was in this case. She went on her heat alone one day, and seriously injured herself trying to reach for an Alpha. Keishin, do you know the average range of the smell of an Omega in heat?”  
“Between 100 meters and 500 meters, isn’t it?”  
“Yes”, the leader nodded. “However, Omegas like Sugawara have an average of one kilometre range. If they are alone, it can go up to three kilometres.”

Keishin’s eyes widened.

“That much?! They must attract a lot of Alphas…”  
“Yes. And provoke bloody fights.”  
“I understand”, Keishin nodded. “So I’ve got to find a solution.” He grimaced – as an Alpha and future-pack leader, he didn’t want a foreign Alpha to get close to his pack. “And older Alphas will be gone within three months…”  
“We have more than three months before his first heat”, Takeda asserted. “Omegas usually take a minimum of two months before a first heat, and with how strong his scent is, I don’t think it will happen before five months.”  
“But we have a generation gap”, Keishin reminded him. “Sawamura will be the only available Alpha if Asahi presents as something else, and he might not have had gone through his first rut yet.”  
“That’s a lot of “if””, Ikkei said with a smile. “Don’t worry yet, Keishin. You’ll find a solution in due time if needed.” He cocked his head. “Now don’t you think you’re forgetting something?”  
“I am, aren’t I?” Keishin said, squinting.

Ikkei sighed.

“So you will leave to friends who just presented as Alpha and Omega resume their games without warning them a bit?”

Keishin’s eyes widened.

“Oh crap.” He groaned. “But I don’t want to have the sex talk!”  
“That’s part of your duties, I never wanted to have this conversation either”, his grand-father replied. “You need to talk with them tomorrow.”

 

Both Daichi and Sugawara slept like logs that night, despite being now surrounded by other Alphas and Omegas instead of being with the younglings as usual. Daichi woke up first, though all older Alphas were already gone with their Omega pack-mates, as usual. His body felt strange, stronger and heavier, stiff and difficult to manoeuvre.

He woke up really fast however, as soon as he caught a whiff of Sugawara’s sweet scent. The young Omega appeared, rubbing his nape, his hair all ruffled and eyes still puffy with sleep.

“Daichi~” he whined, plopping himself down on his friend and nuzzling him. “You smell good”, he hummed, about to go back to sleep.

Daichi tensed – his body was reacting and things would get really awkward, but Sugawara was too close and smell too good and all of this was too new. Sugawara sighed in satisfaction, hands tucked in Daichi’s shirt and feeling the Alpha’s warmth seep through his skin. Ukai appeared and he gave him a panicked look, one that cried “help”, and the future leader huffed.

“Can’t you guys keep your hands to yourself just _one hour_? Is that asking too much?” He sat down beside them as Sugawara finally woke up and sat up straight. “Listen, I know all of this is new and exciting and you want to try tons of different things and there’s nothing wrong with that. There will be, however, two rules.”

They were listening attentively.

“First one is from now on and until you leave the pack, Sugawara, you will take a contraceptive just like other Omegas.”

Sugawara nodded, this was nothing new after all. It was only logical that his pack-leader wanted them safe, and unexpected pregnancy wasn’t part of his plans. Not yet, at least. His eyes widened when he realized all the implications of his new status, and the strange desires awakening inside of him.

“Daichi”, Keishin added, “never force Sugawara’s limits. And for the two of you, I get that you’ll both want to be all over each other from now on but you are both forbidden of penetrative sex until you first rut and heat. Did you understand?”

They both nodded, a slight blush on their cheeks, Daichi averting his eyes.

“That’s because we don’t produce slick yet, isn’t it?” Sugawara asked.  
“Yes”, the older Alpha nodded. “This is for your own comfort and security. Anything you want but that.”

The two young men nodded, uncomfortable. The air around them reeked of pheromones and Keishin scrunched his nose.

“That’s all I have to say for now”, he declared, rising to his feet. “Be careful.”  
“We will”, Daichi answered.

They sat still for a moment, not daring to look at each other. It was weird, all those desires between them when they’d ask for none of it. But being next to each other was familiar and the mix between the two made Sugawara’s stomach churn.

Daichi perked up and snapped his head to him, staring into his eyes before gently wrapping his arms around him.

“…What?” Sugawara asked, bewildered. Daichi had always been affectionate, but this was… different.  
“I don’t like the smell of your distress”, the Alpha muttered, nuzzling his hair. “Makes me want to protect you.”

Sugawara blushed – now that his pheromones were betraying him, things wouldn’t be so easy. Daichi would constantly be worried about him, never letting him go out of his sight, he knew this. He knew the young Alpha and he knew the snaps of instincts he had showed before presenting. And he didn’t want him to feel responsible for him, nor did he want to lose his freedom just to protect him. Slowly, he pushed away – which was hard, because he loved the feeling of Daichi’s strong arms wrapped around him and the comforting Alpha scent coming from him, and his heart skipped a bit at the thought that they could be mates in so many ways now.

“Daichi”, he said firmly, “I don’t need to be protected. I’m not weak.”  
“I know that”, Daichi said, “but…”  
“There’s no but, Daichi. I know you, you want to protect me from the scary outside world. I can handle it. Don’t play Alpha with me, Daichi.”  
“But you’re…”  
“An Omega, yes. I’m not _your Omega_ , not until I’ve decided so. If I choose to.”

The Alpha whined, bending his head. Gently, Sugawara took his chin and rose his head.

“You want too much, too fast, Daichi”, he murmured soothingly. “If I listened to you, we’d already be a Mated Pair and I would be bearing your pups before the end of the year.”  
“Is that a bad thing?” the Alpha said in a breathy tone, his eyes burning Sugawara’s skin.  
“As things are now? Yes”, Sugawara answered firmly. “We barely presented yesterday, Daichi. Give time to time, okay?”

The Alpha nodded sadly and Sugawara curled up against him.

“I’m not rejecting you, Daichi. Just asking you to take it slow.”  
“I know”, Daichi answered, “I just want… I just want you.”  
“I want you too”, Sugawara whispered. He rose his head and took Daichi’s hands. “Come with me!”

The Alpha followed without asking questions, braking all he could when they arrived in front of the Omega nest and shaking his head, his hands slightly trembling.

“I’m not going in there”, he said.  
“It’s fine!”  
“Suga, the scent is too much, I can’t-”

He was suddenly shut up by Sugawara’s lips on his, teeth and tongue already attacking his mouth, and his breath caught in his throat, leaving him wheezing when the Omega pulled away.

“Daichi, we both know the limits. And I really, really, _really_ want you know”, Sugawara murmured, pressing against him. “Won’t you indulge me?”  
“I…”  
“Please, _Alpha_.”

Daichi growled and grabbed his Omega counterpart, lifting him in his arms easily and entering the den. He paused for a minute, his sense flooded by the numerous Omega scents around him, and Sugawara guided him to what was now his room. It didn’t bear the Omega’s scent yet, he hadn’t been there for long enough to mark his territory, but for now Daichi didn’t mind. He knew he wouldn’t be able to resist the thought of Sugawara inviting him in his nest. Not _now_.

They sat down on the bed, Sugawara in his lap kissing him dizzy and already rolling his hips gently against him. He was certain they were both reeking of pheromones but it didn’t matter, not when they were together like this. He carded his fingers through Sugawara’s hair, and _okay_ maybe desire wasn’t such a bad thing. He kind of liked the fire burning low in his stomach and rapidly spreading through his veins and down to his groin.

He pushed Sugawara down on the bed, finger trailing over his light t-shirt, and yeah it wasn’t bad at all the feeling of the Omega writhing under him. He bent his head to gently nip at his scent glands and Sugawara pushed his hips up against him, gasping.

“Don’t do that Daichi _don’t do tha-Ah_ ”, the Omega moaned, and Daichi hastily pulled away.

Sugawara hid his face behind his hands, blush spreading down to his exposed collarbones.

“This is _so_ embarrassing”, he muttered, and Daichi’s eyes widened when he caught the scent.  
“Did you just… come?”  
“I _told you_ to stop doing that”, Sugawara cried out, his hand covering his slightly red scent glands, “they’re _very_ sensitive.”  
“I can see that”, Daichi couldn’t help but laugh, “you were as fast as lightning.”  
“Stop making fun of me”, the Omega said, kicking him playfully.  
“Ow! Hey, stop this”, the Alpha laughed, wrapping his arms around him. “It’s fine, Suga. We all know these things happen.”  
“But I wanted to last longer”, the Omega pouted. “It’s your fault!”  
“What? My fault? Repeat that to my face, mister Fast-Comer.”  
“You dared”, the Omega gasped, tightening his thighs around Daichi and flipping them over. “I welcome you in my own home and you insult me”, he said, grinding the heel of his palm down Daichi’s crotch.  
“Suga don’t”, the Alpha gasped, but he was already bucking into his palm.  
“Look at you, so _eager_ ”, Sugawara rasped, and god was he really the same guy?

The Alpha winced, catching the Omega’s wrist just had he started to dip his fingers under his clothes.

“What is it, Daichi?” the Omega said, concern now lacing his voice. “Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?”  
“No”, the Alpha breathed out, shaking his head, “but I… we only presented yesterday so it’s not…” he grimaced, “ _complete_ yet, I think.”  
“I don’t care about that” Sugawara declared. “I just want you to feel good.”  
“But…”  
“Daichi”, he murmured, lips pressing against his, “I want to know _everything_ about you. Please.”

The Alpha huffed, nodded and averted his eyes.

“Thank you”, the Omega whispered, pecking his cheek and opening his jeans, dragging them down mid-thighs. “And I dare say that _this_ ”, he said, poking the bulge in Daichi’s underwear, “is already impressive.” He smiled wickedly and lightly licked his lover’s lips. “I can’t wait to be able to take it”, he drawled, feeling the Alpha shiver under him.

Slowly, he pulled down his underwear, and Daichi gulped.

“I won’t last long.”

Sugawara’s eyebrow twitched.

“You’ve already lasted longer than me so shut up”, he snapped at him, wrapping his hand around his girth, Daichi’s eyes rolling back already.

He gave a few thrusts, speeding up rather quickly when he felt the Alpha twitch and wriggle under him, trying to keep his composure together and already failing. His eyes widened when he felt a slight change under his palm – and yeah, it wasn’t really a knot yet, but it would definitely become one in the following weeks. For now, it was more the nub of one, definitely Daichi’s more sensitive part, he realized when the Alpha came without a warning, his gaze so dazed he wasn’t really there anymore.

Sugawara took his time to clean the both of them before putting on new clothes and snuggling up against Daichi, who was at last coming to his senses. He felt good, with the Alpha by his side and his newly found hunger sated, feeling safe and curious. Everything was so new and different, no matter what they learnt as pups and younglings, nothing could prepare them for that. It wasn’t just their behaviour changing, it was _everything_. Nothing was the same anymore. But he liked this change.

 

A year went by. Asahi finally presented as Beta, though it didn’t seem to change him a lot, nor to really faze him. The older Alphas, Betas and Omegas had left the pack and gone their way; and with them, their pack leader Ukai Ikkei had gone too. He had finally given full control to Keishin, who managed well as the new leader. They still saw him sometimes, he helped his grand-son with taking care of the younger ones and brought him new pups, mostly from Mated Pairs who didn’t wish to start a pack of their own.

Lately though, Keishin had been tensed, and his behaviour was starting to bear on the younger ones, especially Daichi and Sugawara.

“You need to talk to him”, Takeda urged him. “None of us will be enough and it would turn into a disaster if Daichi…”  
“I know!” the Alpha growled. “Dammit, I know… But I don’t like the idea of sending one of my younglings to another Alpha’s den… To any Alpha, in fact.”  
“Why not let a solitary come in the pack for the week?” the Omega said in a soothing voice, sitting his mate down and massaging his shoulders – two bricks under his skin, really.  
“An Alpha? In _my_ den? With all my mates, my younglings and my pups around?”  
“No need to get angry, Keishin”, Takeda huffed. “I’m just trying to help. I understand that it’s Suga’s first time and you’re really worried about it, and about the pack, but you can’t control everything.”  
“I don’t know what to do”, the Alpha whispered, “and it scares me. I know I’ll regret it if I entrust Suga to another Alpha and it doesn’t go well.”  
“You should talk with him”, Takeda murmured once more. “Maybe there is an Alpha youngling in another pack who he likes enough to mate with?”  
“I wouldn’t trust a youngling with the first heat of an Omega. Especially if Suga will be that strong.” He huffed. “Alright, I’ll have a talk with him. Do you mind staying?”  
“Not at all”, Takeda smiled. “I can go get him if you want.”

For the last two days now, Sugawara had been confined into his room for his own safety. Though he didn’t feel the heat yet, his scent had gone noticeably stronger and would no doubt attract any Alpha around. For now, Daichi and Asahi had been allowed to see him, though the first one only stayed a few minutes before getting out, the scent too much for him. The second, seemingly immune to his friend’s scent, was staying with him, entertaining him. Ukai had heard he had set his eyes over a young Omega who presented two weeks ago, Nishinoya, and he was glad his younglings were easily finding their dynamics.

Takeda came back a few minutes after with Sugawara, whose scent immediately filled the garden, startling all the pack-members able to smell it. Akiteru and Saeko were watching over the kids and rose their eyes to make sure everything was alright, going back to their conversation once their leader nodded. The young Omega sat down next to the Alpha with a small smile.

“I guess I’m here to talk about my Alpha mate for my heat, aren’t I?” He laughed, a bit bitterly it seemed. “Daichi assumed from the start that he would have had his first rut when this would come around, he’s…” He searched for his words. “ _Disappointed_.”  
“But this is not about Daichi”, Ukai said. “It’s about you. Unless you are disappointed too.”

The young Omega pouted.

“Well I’m not sure… I think I’m… relieved it cannot be Daichi”, he said. “He is persuaded I will stay with him as a pack-Omega and I… I don’t intend to. This is not for me.” He glanced at the Alpha, who stayed silent to encouraged him to go further. “Spending my first heat with him would be… giving him hopes. I can’t do that, not to him. I like him too much for that.”  
“So you already figured out what kind of Omega you are?” Takeda gently asked, sitting a bit closer to give him the comfort he so obviously needed.  
“Yes”, the young man nodded. “I am an Omega-leader. I will start my own Omega-pack” he took a breath, “and mate with several Alphas.”

He was simply enouncing facts they all knew too well, but saying those words aloud seemed to make them a bit more real.

“But this is not the question here”, he added. “It’s about my incoming heat and my partner, isn’t it?”

Ukai nodded.

“I’ll be honest with you, Sugawara: I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to have an Alpha entering my den, but sending you to another pack… I don’t like it either. However, if there is an Alpha in position to help you that you’d like to mate with, I will not oppose to it. I just want you to be safe and sound.”

Sugawara stared at him.

“An Alpha, in position to help me, and that I trust enough to spend my first heat with, right?” he said, licking his lips.

The Alpha nodded. Sugawara glanced at Takeda who startled and stilled, before giving him a small smile and nodding. Sugawara took a breath.

“You, leader.”  
“I… _what?”_ Ukai said, bewildered.  
“I’d like you to spend my first heat with me”, Sugawara announced. “You are my pack-leader, an Alpha I trust and respect. I have no fear if you accept to mate me.”

Ukai glanced at his Omega, who nudged him gently.

“I…I… I am really surprised, Sugawara”, the Alpha finally said, his voice unsteady. “Are you…”  
“I am certain of my proposition. I know of no other experimented Alpha I’d trust enough for this.” Slowly, he lowered his eyes. “Please, Alpha.”

Ukai shivered, taking a sharp breath, and Takeda swatted his thigh, glaring at him.

“Okay okay”, the Alpha groaned to his mate. “I accept, Sugawara. I am… happy you chose to entrust me with it.”

Sugawara smiled sweetly and stood up.

“I’d better go back to my room or the den will be surrounded by Alphas before the end of the day”, he said with a laugh.

They watched him go back and Keishin sighed.

“That was not part of my plans.”  
“I bet it wasn’t”, Takeda laughed.  
“How long?” he asked his mate.

The Omega shrugged his shoulders.

“Tonight probably, tomorrow morning at the most.”

The Alpha startled.

“We waited _that_ long?!”  
“I thought you knew?”  
“Takeda you are my _only_ Omega mate and I know your cycles by heart! How was I supposed to figure this out?!”  
“That’s precisely why I’m here”, Takeda smiled. “Now you should go to sleep, I’ll tell Akiteru he’s in charge until the end of Suga’s heat.”  
“Don’t let him panic”, Keishin said, rubbing his face. “He is not comfortable with being in charge.”  
“Saeko will help him, and I’m here too. Don’t worry, Keishin, we’ll be fine. Now go to sleep.”

Keishin was sleeping in his room – the central bedroom, allowing him access to the four parts of the den: Alpha, Omega, Beta and younglings, though Akiteru and Saeko mostly slept with the younglings to take care of them – when Takeda woke him up. The sun was already rising so it was around six in the morning, but he groaned at the shaking nonetheless.

“What?” he drawled sleepily.  
“I just checked in on Suga, you have just a few minutes to wake up fully and take a shower while we gather food and drinks in his room.”

This definitely woke him up as he sat up.

“How is he? Is he worried?”  
“Still sleeping for now, you’ll have to wake him up before the heat becomes unbearable.”

The Alpha nodded and went to take a shower, bringing a second bath robe with him as he knocked lightly against Sugawara’s door. The Omega opened, drowsy and rubbing his eyes, his hair a mess, his scent even stronger than it was before.

“What is it?” he asked, before realizing who was standing there. “Is it about to start yet?”  
“Yes”, the Alpha nodded, “you should eat and drink before it’s too late.”  
“Okay”, Sugawara said, letting him in. He sat back on his bed, pouring himself a drink. “Will it hurt?” he asked after a silence.  
“I’d like to say it won’t”, Keishin sighed. “But since it seems your heats will be really strong; it is most likely to. Virginity is also a factor.” He sat down next to him, rubbing his back in an attempt to comfort him. “But I’ll do my best to make it bearable, okay? It will not be pleasant at first, but I can promise you I’ll make it good for you.”

Sugawara nodded.

“It’s okay, I’m just worried because it’s new. All those changes… I don’t really know what I’m supposed to do, though I got the theory. I mean, how do I even build a nest? No one ever explained that.”

Keishin smiled fondly, ruffling his hair.

“That’s instinctive”, he said. “And if you don’t want to build one, that’s okay. Otherwise, I brought a few things that could help”, he said, pointing to a stuffed bag. “It will depend on what type of Omega you are. Usually, Alpha-pack Omegas make nests with their Alpha’s stuff, Bonded with their Mate’s, Solitary and Omega-pack with their own stuff. Whatever makes you comfortable.”  
“Thank you, Keishin”, he said. “For everything.”  
“No need to.”

He was starting to get fidgety, and the Alpha could smell his scent slowly tipping off to enter heat.

“Come here”, he said, opening his arms, and the Omega sat down in his lap. “Relax. Everything will be alright, okay?” Gently, he nuzzled his scent glands, before lapping at them. He felt Sugawara twitch against him, a sigh escaping his lips. He went on to kissing him, licking in his mouth and appreciating the Omega’s eagerness to answer something he was familiar with.

The skin under his hands was heating up, soon feeling feverish against his; the scent was really strong now and dizzying his mind into something possessive and protective. Slowly, he helped Sugawara to lay on the bed, keeping his touch light for now – he wasn’t fully in heat yet and probably didn’t hurt for now. The Omega took off his shirt, revealing ivory like skin, red rapidly spreading under it.

“You’re beautiful”, the Alpha murmured in a sultry tone, sending shivers down Sugawara’s body. His hands were trailing all over him, getting him used to the rougher touch of his hands, the Omega finally looping his arms around him. His hair was already tousled, brow shining with sweat, when Keishin gently bit down on his scent glands, eliciting sweet moans out of him. He repeated the action, Sugawara moaning louder, his eyes suddenly widening as he clamped a hand over his mouth, his legs promptly closed.  
“What is it?” the Alpha asked in a concerned voice, smelling the worry in his mate, along with something else he knew but his foggy mind couldn’t identify.  
“I… I’m…” the Omega said, blushing, bringing a hand between his legs and pressing it there as if to hide himself.  
“Horny?” the Alpha guessed, and Sugawara huffed.  
“Of course I am you kept nipping at my glands”, he said in an annoyed tone. “No, I’m…” he turned a shade of red deeper. “…Leaking.”

Keishin stilled and then chuckled, kissing Sugawara’s palm.

“That’s okay, love”, he murmured. “Just a normal reaction.”  
“It’s embarrassing”, Sugawara retorted.  
“The sound you’ll make will be even more, then”, the Alpha said smugly, pulling down the Omega’s pants. “You don’t have to be afraid. Everything that will happen this week will stay between us, okay? You don’t have to be embarrassed about your reactions and desires.”

Sugawara slowly nodded, taking off his hand from his crotch. He shivered when Keishin’s finger slowly traced his underwear, from the bulge of his cock to the wet patch over his hole. His fingers gripped Keishin’s shoulders tightly when the Alpha pushed aside his underwear and pushed his finger in to the first knuckle. The Omega jolted and Ukai drew a sharp breath.

“You’re so hot and wet”, he murmured, rubbing gently against the fluttering entrance, “I promise I’ll take good care of you, okay?”

Sugawara couldn’t even bother with being embarrassed, because his whole body was now on fire and desire was gnawing, clawing inside of him, wanting more of the Alpha above him. He was about to move when Keishin peeled off his underwear, before pushing his finger in a bit deeper, making him moan in a low voice. Soon there were two fingers stretching him slowly, the pull a bit uncomfortable at first, but then more slick had come out and he felt his body loosen around them, allowing a third to join them.

He didn’t realize Keishin was counting in a low voice as he stretched him, a loud and sharp cry escaping his lips when he arrived at zero. Two things happened at once: he reached the peak of his heat and the Alpha pressed his fingers relentlessly against his prostate. His mind blanked totally, his ears ringing as he came all over himself with a shout that nearly broke his voice.

 

When he came back to his senses, he was laying in Keishin’s arms, feeling boneless.

“What the fuck was that”, he rasped, and the Alpha chuckled.  
“Orgasm just as the heat peaks. One of the best, or so I’ve heard.”

Sugawara hummed, satisfied – it seemed he was sate for now. They napped a bit like this, until an uncomfortable feeling woke him up. He sat up, and began to stroll around, bringing items to the bed and placing them all around it. He caught Keishin smiling at him.

“What?”  
“You’re building a nest.”

Sugawara dropped the shirt he was holding and the Alpha laughed.

“You hadn’t realized, had you?”  
“I just… need to do this”, he said, picking up the shirt and placing it on the bed.

The Alpha watched him as he constructed an enormous nest, far bigger than everything Keishin had ever seen, before finally settling in it, his hands running over the Alpha’s still covered abdomen. He could see Sugawara was changing, listening closely to what his body was saying.

“I can feel it”, he said, his throat tight, “I can feel it. The heat.” He had closed his eyes, his hand reaching for Keishin’s and putting it over his belly. “It’s like coals gathered in there”, he said, “and it spreads like a wild fire… Here…” he moved the hand to his chest, and up his throat, “and here”, he added, bringing the hand down to his crotch, to his cock already at half-mast, “and it’s burning here”, he said in a low voice, keening when the Alpha gently pressed his hand against him, spreading the slick gushing from his body. Slowly, he opened his eyes. “I want you, Alpha”, he murmured. “I need you”, he added, thrusting his own fingers inside of him. “I need you deep inside”, he growled, “I need your knot… filling me up…” He was trembling now, Keishin’s hands the only thing steadying him and helping him down before he collapsed on top of the Alpha.  
“It’s okay, it’s okay, I’ve got you…”  
“It hurts”, he sobbed, tears trailing down his face, “it hurts, Alpha, it hurts…”

Keishin’s hands were rubbing soothing circles on his skin, not sure about the intensity of the pain the Omega was in. Could he take the time to stretch him a bit more or did he need him right now? The answer came when Sugawara rose to his knees, face in the pillow, his hands opening him as he presented himself to the Alpha. To be used, to be fucked, to be pupped. Keishin growled, putting a hand over the small of his back, the other guiding himself in. Sugawara gasped at the stretch, writhing under him, still sobbing.

“It hurts”, he said, crying, and the Alpha wrapped his arms around him as he sank fully into the tight heat, holding him close until he got used to the cock stretching him and calming his need.  
“Are you alright?” Keishin asked, ruffling his hair.

He nodded feebly.

“Fuck me”, he said. “Fuck me until I can’t walk. I want to scream your name, Alpha”, the Omega told him, and though he knew it was the heat talking, Keishin was spurred on, his hips snapping instinctively.  
“Yes”, Sugawara drawled, “like this, please, Alpha, please!”

He felt like he couldn’t keep his act together, not when a beautiful Omega in heat was begging him to fuck him, not when he was buried to the hilt into the tight, wet heat, and not when his own instinct came kicking in.

“Take it”, he growled in the Omega’s ear, “take it, all of me, take my knot…”  
“…pups”, Sugawara moaned, now so out of it he didn’t even realize what he was saying, “give me your pups, Alpha!”

Nothing mattered anymore, nothing but the trembling Omega under him, barely holding his own weight, overwhelmed with pleasure, and his scent so strong it was impossible to think clear. His thrusts made Sugawara moan louder each time and his fingers twitch in the sheets, his mind noticing his knot starting to catch at the rim, but it didn’t matter, it didn’t, why would it, why… The Alpha came first with a loud, possessive and satisfied growl, Sugawara whining at the pressure of the knot throbbing inside of him, and at the feeling of the seed released inside of him. He came with a cry, and would have collapsed onto the bed if Keishin hadn’t had his arm tightly wrapped around his waist.

The Alpha-leader slowly lowered their bodies, careful not to bear too much on the young Omega as he laid by his side. Sugawara came back to his senses, his hand curiously pressing against his belly to feel the knot there. Keishin hissed.

“It will not go down if you keep stimulating me”, he warned the Omega.  
“I don’t want it to go down”, Sugawara murmured, turning to watch him, and his eyes were still hazy with the lust of the heat. “I want you to come inside of me once more”, he said, clenching around him and pressing his hands on his skin. Keishin started to wonder if he’d be able to keep this up the whole week, and realized he’d probably be more worn out than he was with Takeda. Sugawara’s heat was strong, and he would need healthy, strong and enduring Alphas to keep up with him. That was definitely not his case, and he doubted Daichi was.

He shivered through a second, over-sensitive orgasm that seemed to satisfy the Omega for the time being. He could tell Sugawara was on the verge of over-stimulation.

“How do you feel?” he asked when he was sure the heat was sate for now.  
“Fine”, Sugawara answered. “Sleepy, I guess. Boneless.”  
“Do you want to drink something?”  
“Not now”, he answered as he yawned, curling against him. “I want to nap.”

 

Ukai was the first one to emerge of the room after a week, going straight to the showers and falling asleep in the bath. Sugawara slept through most of the day, devoured the equivalent of three meals after waking up, and finally decided that yes, a shower was a good idea. He still felt sore, but it was obvious Ukai had been the one suffering the most between them. The young Omega was practically gleaming now, his smile as bright as ever. Daichi rushed to his side as soon as he heard he had finally exited the Omega-aisle, hugging him tightly.

“One week is too long”, the Alpha groaned. “I missed you.”

Sugawara chuckled and gently patted his head. He knew the young Alpha had been worried sick since he’d heard he had entered his heat.

“Don’t worry”, he said. “I’ll make this up to you.”  
“I wanted to be your first”, the Alpha pouted.

Sugawara trailed his finger down his cheek.

“I’ll be yours”, he promised in a sultry tone. “Just ask for me when you enter your rut, okay?”

The Alpha nodded slowly, gulping.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I... hope you liked it. Next chapter is the last, and I think it's quite obvious part of it will be about Daichi's rut.  
> There are so many things I could write about for this series so I'm hesitating, because there is a chronological order and most of the story will happen AFTER they left the pack.  
> Anyway, I think the next part will be about the meeting between the Karasuno pack, Fukurodani's and Nekoma's, because it is really close in the timeline. So what shall I do next?  
> 1 - I start the very laaaaaaaaarge (laaaaaaarge) part revolving around Oikawa.  
> 2 - Yahaba. (Which includes Iwaizumi and Kyoutani.)  
> 3 - Bokuto and Akaashi (revolving around Akaashi because he decided to be a complicated character).  
> 4 - I do have Moniwa/Yamagata and SugaTeru noted down, but I don't know yet what I'll do with them.  
> 5 - IwaDai (which will be somehow closely linked to the Oikawa arc).  
> 6 - A focus on Iwaizumi's pack dynamics.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga is a little shit and Daichi goes through his first rut (he makes it out alive).  
> Also remember the three F rule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are mentions of dub-con, typical to the universe of PACKS and that also stands as a warning for later chapters. Just so you know. (But no actual dub-con in this one. Unless you consider cycles as dub-con. You know what, I should just shut up.)  
> Slight SugaNoya and I don't even know how I came up with this ship.

“Did you wonder who your first Alpha would be?”

Daichi almost jumped in place.

“What? Why would I…?”

Sugawara rolled his eyes.

“What, you were planning on waiting until you lose a fight with another Alpha?” He pulled Daichi closer. “Just imagine… I’m in heat, begging you for your cock, but there’s another Alpha… And they want me too, obviously.”  
“Obviously.”  
“No one would resist me, Daichi. No. One.”

Daichi gulped once more, staring into the Omega’s eyes.

“And so they challenge you. And you have to defend me. And there…” His lips were brushing Daichi’s ear. “You lose.”  
“If you are in heat, there is no way…”  
“Are you sure? Fights are charged in pheromones and desire. They would have the right to mate with you. Make you _submit_.” Sugawara had bared his teeth, dangerously close to Daichi’s throat. “Would you really resist the idea of submitting an Alpha you defeated for his Omega? Would you resist sinking your teeth into their nape to immobilize them?”  
“I…”  
“You _wouldn’t_. And you, as a defeated Alpha, have accepted this part of the contract when you accepted the challenge. You’d risk dishonour? Losing your pack because they can’t trust your word? Never being able to mate?”  
“Being an Alpha sucks”, Daichi declared, looking away.  
“Daichi, I just wanted you to understand this: you are a strong Alpha, but there are stronger Alphas out there. So you can choose to fool around with an Alpha of your choice, and maybe actually like it. Or you can choose to refuse, and wait for this day to come.”  
“H-How do you even know this?!”  
“Sated Alphas are talkative”, Sugawara grinned. “Ukai told me.”  
“You mean he…”  
“More than we think he does, yes. This is part of his duty as a leader, he protects his pack. He may be strong enough to be a pack-leader, but he is by no means the strongest around here. Luckily enough he only has one Omega, but now that his younglings are maturing…”

Daichi eyes widened, his fingers tightening on Sugawara’s hips. The Omega smiled.

“Don’t worry too much, Daichi. He also said that most of the time he chose it to avoid a fight. It’s easier to seal a contract this way, rather than punching the hell out of the other.”  
“I’m lost there, Suga. Explain thoroughly.”

Sugawara huffed.

“Alright. So Alphas have to deal with each other but they’re all very territorial and possessive. Now imagine that a solitary Alpha has an Omega mate, they obviously don’t live together, which means the Omega has to be part of a pack. If he’s part of an Omega-pack, no problem. However, he can also be part of an Alpha-pack. With an Alpha-leader. Do you think an Alpha leader would accept an Omega who already has an Alpha mate that easily? It makes more work for him. So the other Alpha pays a tribute by submitting to the pack-leader.”  
“You’re basically telling me Alphas are beasts.”  
“Omegas fuck like rabbits too, but they don’t brag about it”, Sugawara said with a laugh. “You’ll learn the difference.”  
“Yet you _are_ bragging.”  
“I am an Omega pack-leader, nuance”, Sugawara said. “Second example…”  
“What do you mean you are a pack-leader?!” Daichi interrupted him. “You plan on… leaving?”  
“Yes. Yes I do.”  
“Why?!”  
“We’ll talk about it once you’ve gone through your rut”, the Omega said firmly. “Now, about this second example…” He tapped on his lips. “There is an Alpha-pack on a territory. Another Alpha-pack arrives and wants to settle there as well. One or both of the Alphas have pups or pregnant Omegas with them. They can’t let themselves be injured, so they settle on a good fuck to seal an agreement.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Of course these are extreme examples but you get the idea. Flee, fight or fuck. The three F rule.”  
“This is insane”, Daichi answered.  
“More than the society from fifty years ago which expected younglings from different packs to attend the same schools without problems?”

Daichi chuckled.

“Okay, you got me there. It’s easier with our system.”

They both turned their eyes to Takeda. He was in charge of instructing the younglings of their packs. Of course, not all packs had instructors at home like this. Itinerant solitaries did the job well, settling within a pack for a year or two before moving. Anyway, it was a more peaceful process than those attempts to schools back in their grand-parents’ days. Society had been a wreck then, trying to fit packs and bonds and mating into a model that didn’t match. Sure, business and economy weren’t as flourishing as it had been back then, but there was still plenty enough. Packs had homes to stay at, large enough to fit them, and stores filled with necessities. Doctors treated at home, and all was done to never separate someone from their pack. It was more instinctive, more primal, but they were happier.

“I’ll think about what you said”, Daichi declared, breaking the silence. “About this Alpha-mating thing. Ukai said that once I’ll have gone through my first rut, we’d start meeting with other packs to meet other younglings, since none of the youngest would go through theirs yet and we only have a year left to discover what we’ll do later.”  
“Okay”, Sugawara nodded.

He wanted to tell him not to be jealous. Not to freak out if Sugawara were to smell of another Alpha when they’d meet those packs. But he wouldn’t understand, couldn’t understand, not until he’d gone through his rut. Then, perhaps, he’d be able to understand that Sugawara wasn’t fit to be his mate, and only his mate. That would be a harsh truth to learn, but Sugawara was confident they would both get around it eventually. He leaned against the Alpha, catching a whiff of his scent.

“Daichi, you smell weird”, he said.  
“Am I?”

Sugawara was about to answer when a voice interrupted him. It was Asahi.

“Daichi”, he said, “Takeda said you’d go through your rut in five days.”

His eyes widened, turning immediately to Sugawara, as if to ask for his support. The Omega smiled and shrugged.

“Congrats, I guess?”

They laughed, pulling Asahi into their hug. The Beta noticeable relaxed at the touch of the two, letting their scents rub on him. Sugawara wondered how he would evolve, caught in between them. He liked him a lot, but as an Omega he knew there would be no place for him in his pack. The only logical option he could think of was for him to stay with Daichi.

 

Sugawara nearly laughed at Ukai’s jealous break out three days later: Daichi had been authorized to stroll around until then, but his scent was now too strong and attracting every Omega of the pack. The young Alpha was of course flattered at the attention, but he didn’t really know how to deal with it. He had Sugawara settled in his lap, but there was Kiyoko sitting by his side and Michimiya by the other, Takeda nearby and even the young Nishinoya sitting at his feet, though he wasn’t an eligible mate yet. The pack-leader had seen red when his own mate had joined the group, growling at the youngling and sending him to his room.

Sugawara laughed even more when their leader disappeared with his mate, the other Omegas chuckling with him. Nishinoya plopped his head down on his knee and looked at him, then at the two young women by his side. It was very obvious he admired Kiyoko, but the shy Omega seemed to barely react to his moves. She didn’t even particularly seem to have an interest in Daichi, though it was obvious she was relieved he was going through his rut before her next heat – now that older Alphas had left, she had been worried about her mates. The same could be said about Michimiya, though she was very obviously in love with Daichi. Sugawara couldn’t resent that – it wasn’t in his nature, he liked Michimiya and well, it was very difficult not to love Daichi.

“How does being in heat feel?” Nishinoya suddenly asked, and the two women blushed, averting their eyes, making Sugawara laugh. He took Nishinoya’s small hands in his, folding them over the Omega’s abdomen.  
“Imagine there are coals burning low in there. It starts like this. It’s not bad at first. And then it starts burning and it spreads through your body and it hurts, it really hurts. That’s usually when you start begging for your Alpha.” The young Omega seemed fascinated, drinking each and every of his words. Sugawara’s fingers brushed his chin, tipping his head back to stare into his eyes as he leaned forward to whisper: “And then your Alpha spears you open and it feels so _good_ you think you’re going to die, and it only gets better and better.”

Nishinoya was breathing hard by now, his pupils blown, and Sugawara laughed, helping him up and tugging him down into his lap, fingers gently brushing his hair out of his face. His eyes crinkled with his smile.

“But you know, Alphas aren’t the only thing there is to quench your thirst”, he murmured, the Omega totally entranced despite the light chuckling of the two other Omegas by their side. He brushed his lips against Nishinoya’s, coaxing him into a deeper kiss and leaving him flushed and panting, his eyes veiled with desire.

His flustered expression was worth it and the older Omegas laughed, snuggling close around him in a pile of warmth and comfort.

“I want to be part of an Omega-pack”, Nishinoya said.

Sugawara smiled.

“You still have time, Nishinoya. Think about it carefully.”

Sugawara finally decided to go to Daichi’s, waiting with him for the peak of his rut – playing silly games while they waited, making sure they had plenty to eat and drink, he could feel Daichi’s tension and only wished for it to stop. He paused when he saw Daichi’s hand trembling.

“Daichi?” Daichi didn’t answer. “Daichi what is it?”  
“I feel it”, the young Alpha answered. “The rut. The desire. I can’t… I can’t control it, it feels like I’ll break, I can’t…”  
“Hey, calm down”, Sugawara gently said, pushing the games aside and putting his hands on his shoulders. “That’s why I’m here.”  
“But I wanted to…”  
“You wanted to take it nice and slow, to taste fully every moment, I know.” Sugawara stared into his eyes. “I have big news for you: ruts and heats are _not_ romantic. Especially not the first. The only thing you want now is to tear off my clothes and burry yourself in me, am I wrong?”

Daichi flushed but didn’t deny it, his fingers clenching tightly on his knees.

“You have to learn to let go” Sugawara said firmly, before smirking. “And I’ll make sure you do.”

Slowly, he started to rub on his scent glands to elicit an even stronger scent to his body, watching with an almost morbid fascination as Daichi trembled more and more as he tried to control himself, sweat dripping down his forehead and teeth tightly clenched. He could see it wouldn’t take long now to push him over the edge. The Alpha started to growl and Sugawara crept closer, angling his head to show his throat in a sign of submission – not like he felt like doing anything else anyway, not with an Alpha on the verge of his rut.

And suddenly Daichi roared and the next thing he knew, Sugawara was sprawled on the bed with his legs parted and an out-of-control Alpha rutting between them, nipping at his scent-glands, making him moan. The veil of pure lust that had covered Daichi’s eyes was amazing, giving him a primal aura that made Sugawara shudder and tighten his grip on his arms.

“Daichi”, he called, though he doubted the Alpha could hear him.

Daichi growled again and started to savagely tear off Sugawara’s clothes, displaying a power and an energy by far greater than what Sugawara had expected. It didn’t take him long to have the Omega naked and gasping under him, his thighs trembling against his. Then he quickly took off his own very light clothes, mumbling incoherent things as he parted Sugawara’s knees. The Omega looped his arms around Daichi’s neck, wiggling his hips against him. Daichi was usually weak to teasing, but this… this was much more than what Sugawara had asked for. Watching the Alpha’s frenzy confronted him to the terrifying and exciting reality of Alpha desire.

He opened his mouth to encourage Daichi to let go, only to let out a very loud moan when the Alpha thrusted in to the hilt without a warning, jaw closed around his shoulder. He was not actually biting, just pressing his teeth to the bone to hold his Omega in submission while he accomplished his duty as an Alpha: mating him, breeding him, making sure he’d be filled with his pups and carry them proudly. His intoxicated brain was only thinking about that, sending waves of pleasure at the mere idea of mating, _owning_ – and Sugawara wasn’t going to complain if it meant the Alpha gave him something he didn’t know he needed, along with a terrific pleasure that made his mind go blank. All he was aware of at that moment concerned Daichi; the deep, merciless thrusts inside of him, the feeling of those trembling arms against his skin, the possessive pressure of his teeth against his skin, and all those delicious noises coming down from the Alpha’s mouth.

He wanted to cry out in pleasure, or maybe just cry, he wanted to moan, he wanted to hold Daichi close, but the Alpha had taken complete control over his body, rocking him back and forth violently with each thrust of his hips, and all he could do was gasp at each deep thrust sliding against his prostate and making him see stars. His mind registered the feeling of Daichi swelling inside of him, and the almost painful smack of their hips, his body completely slack for him – and then tensing intensely when the Alpha’s knot totally caught and sealed them together in an embrace.

He vaguely heard Daichi’s satisfied whine when he released, another wave of pleasure shaking him when he felt the Alpha’s seed in him. He was the first to come down from his high, the Alpha collapsed and snoring on top of him, nestled inside of him and it seemed not so eager to leave. Slowly, he rose a hand and threaded Daichi’s hair. He seemed peaceful like this, finally relieved from the pressure of desire, though it was only a short moment of calm before the next peak.

He finally stirred after a long moment, pulling out instinctively now that he could, eyes fluttering as he looked at Sugawara.

“Suga?” he mumbled sleepily.  
“Hello sleepy-head”, the Omega murmured. “How are you feeling?”  
“Like I got ran over by a bus”, the Alpha said. “Was it like that for you too?”  
“Oh no”, Sugawara chuckled. “It was a tank that ran me over.”  
“Mmph. Charming”, Daichi replied, nuzzling his chest. “Thank you, Suga.”  
“You’re welcome”, Sugawara retorted. “I love it when you go wild.”

Daichi groaned but didn’t complain, perfectly content with his fate. They could worry about things later, couldn’t they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL that was the end of this second part, I hope you liked it! Don't hesitate to comment either here or on my tumblr, or ask questions or suggest ideas, I'm developping them quietly and I already have like... two enormous parts planned out.  
> I decided to do my best to follow some kind of chronological order, next part will be one of the big big parts (4 chapters planned so far), revolving around Daichi, Sugawara and Ushijima mainly, though Kuroo, Bokuto and Semi will be very important in this too. This should be the last part before the third years are thrown out of their packs, since most of my plans are for after they've left.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, as usual don't hesitate to comment either here or on bittodeath.tumblr.com; also don't hesitate to suggest ships or simply ideas for this story (though I cannot fit everything because plot, it is still interesting to write this with you!)!


End file.
